spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lights Out! (SpongeBob SquarePants The Roblox Series)
Lights Out! is an episode from Season 2018 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, the Krusty Krab loses power and SpongeBob and Squidward must go underground to regenerate it. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sheldon J. Plankton * Karen Plankton * Harold (cameo) * Potato Stick Fish (cameo) * Scooter (cameo) * Bully Tough Guard (debut) Plot The episode opens with Mr. Krabs installing his new power generator to the Krusty Krab where SpongeBob and Squidward arrives and admires it. Mr. Krabs then explain that this new generator would produce twice as much power to the Krusty Krab. Squidward isn't too pleased about this and warns Mr. Krabs that using too much energy would skyrocket his power bill. Mr. Krabs us aware of this and would do anything to not use too much energy for his generator. Meanwhile, Plankton and Karen are inside a nuclear power plant facility, where Plankton's next scheme is to turn off all of the Krusty Krab's power. Karen wasn't too pleased with the idea but Plankton went on with the plan. He pulls down the switch and the entire Krusty Krab restaurant is in pitch darkness. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward have noticed that the power generator is fried up and blames it for the cause of the blackout. Squidward then adds in that it was about Mr. Krabs not paying his power bill. Mr. Krabs breaks the feud and explains that there's an underground cable unit that generates all the power of Bikini Bottom. He sends SpongeBob and Squidward to the cable unit via a Warp Pipe and to figure out the solution to regnerator the Krusty Krabs' power. SpongeBob and Squidward arrives at the cable unit and begins to search for the generator. Back at the nuclear power plant facility, Karen warns Plankton about SpongeBob and Squidward searching for the generator to the Krusty Krab, so Plankton hires an enemy guard to stop them on their tracks. Just then, Plankton's enemy guard known as a Bully Tough Guard confronts with SpongeBob and Squidward and tries his hardest to stop them from getting near the cable unit generator. SpongeBob then kicks him in the stomach and him and Squidward runs off. The two knew they could outrun him and little did they know, they did. When they arrived at the cable unit generator, the Bully Tough Guard returns once more to confront with them once again. Squidward yells at him to get out of the way, but he refuses. Then Squidward had an idea for SpongeBob to pull down the lever next to the unit. He pulls the lever and the Bully Tough Guard catches on fire. The fire burns him to death and Plankton wasn't very pleased from the results. Back at the underground cable unit, Squidward tells SpongeBob how the generator operate. There's a big red button that he presses and a computer monitor face appears onscreen and talks to SpongeBob. SpongeBob explains the power outage to the machine, and she explains that Plankton was the cause of the Krusty Krab losing power. The monitor finally explains that the quickest way to Plankton's nuclear facility is via transportation. So, she transports SpongeBob and Squidward to the facility. Plankton and Karen are seen discussing about the Krusty Krab with three hours of no power, where a quick glance of Scooter is shown complaining about the darkness. SpongeBob and Squidward arrives inside with a battery ram and confronts with both Karen and Plankton. This was their last chance to regenerate power to the Krusty Krab, so SpongeBob agreed to turn on the Krusty Krab's power while Squidward turns off the power of the nuclear facility. The two pushes the buttons and one by one, the Krusty Krab generator comes back on while the nuclear facility in complete darkness. The episode closes with SpongeBob and Squidward a jobs well done with Plankton having to sit by a fire pit in the utter darkness. Music Arnold is Back (1) Sailor Sting 1 The Builder (Kevin MacLeod) Game Over (Donkey Kong 64) Hawaiian Cocktail Salty Squid Jig Cave Dungeon (Super Mario 64) Dramatic Impact Zelle 506 Bubble Buddy Returns (Unknown Track) Clenched Teeth (Kevin MacLeod) Cartoon Sting 10 Goofy Conversation (v2) Saw Mill Thrill (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes